


只属于你的、我的邀请

by harukana, sneaqui



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukana/pseuds/harukana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaqui/pseuds/sneaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些时候，Arthur会在望着他所爱之人的眼眸深处时想着，‘他们永远都不会找到你的尸体。’<br/>Arthur与Eames因为如何合适地保养刀具而起了争执，之后他们相互倾诉了各自的感受。</p>
            </blockquote>





	只属于你的、我的邀请

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Only Send You My Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383579) by [sneaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaqui/pseuds/sneaqui). 



> A translation work under sneaqui's permission. This wonderful work is belonged to the author; all of the mistakes are belonged to me, hope you guys will enjoy it!  
> 获得了sneaqui授权翻译的一篇，所有精彩都是属于原作者的，所有错误都是属于我的，希望各位阅读愉快。

有些时候，Arthur会在望着他所爱之人的眼眸深处时想着，‘他们永远都不会找到你的尸体。’

或许用谋杀这个词汇来形容Arthur现在想对Eames做的事情有些过于严重了。说老实话，使Arthur现在如此焦虑的核心原因并不是Eames本身；而是他们之间并没有停止过的争辩。这一场场争辩就像是有着自我意识的邪神一样无时无刻不侵蚀着他们原本正常的对话。

Arthur从洗碗机里抓起一把银质的叉子，他拉开了水槽旁边的抽屉，然后将这些精美的器具放去它们应该被存放的角落里，就好像这种确保所有东西被放回原处的做法能够帮助他理清自己的思绪似的。

“让我把话说清楚，你说，是因为我的关系才使你将我一百五十块钱的三德刀丢进了洗碗机而不是亲手清洗它们。因为我让你分了心。即使我这三个星期都不在家。”Arthur关上抽屉，又走回到洗碗机前。“当然了，这太合情合理了。”

Eames放下了手中捏着的叉子，将还未吃完的晚餐丢到一边，然后站起身向垃圾桶走去。“我真讨厌你这么做，”他说。

“做什么？将你荒谬的话重复一遍好让你听听这到底是多么可笑？”Arthur正用尽全力擦洗着他们千层面烤盘上的油渍，力气之大以至于他整个身体都在颤抖着。

Eames伸出手越过Arthur将后者手中摁着的玻璃器皿放进水槽里，他显然是想确保Arthur与盘子之间的距离。

“不，我讨厌的是你明明知道我在说些什么，却为了赢得这场对话而对我的逻辑吹毛求疵。”

“那么你同意你说的话是完全不合逻辑的了？”

“哦看在上帝的份上啊，Arthur。”Eames用手掌遮住眼睛，他两臂交叉在胸前靠在了Arthur对面的工作台上。“下次我再也不发表自己的看法了，行吗？”

Arthur低下头看了看水槽中的脏水，叹了口气，“你知道我不想你那么做，Eames。”

“那么就别反复责问我了。”

“我没有，Eames。我只是——”Arthur收回浸泡在脏水里的手，用洗碗巾将它们擦干了。他转身看向Eames然后开口说道，“我只是不知道你现在想让我怎么做。工作已经结束了。我也已经回家了——”

“你原本四天之前就该到家了。可从那时候到现在我没有你的半点消息。”Eames耷拉着眼角，微微有些出神，似乎是回忆起了前几天他甚至都不能确定Arthur是死是活的感受。

这想法使得Arthur的胃里泛起了一阵同情的苦涩。他深吸了一口气开口说道，“贸然与你联系只会让你也陷入危险之中。”

“可你无论如何也应该这么做。”

Arthur盯着Eames眨了眨眼睛，为了确保自己真的听清了，他忍不住在脑袋里面重复了一遍Eames所说的话。“你说什么？”

“我说，‘可你无论如何也应该这么做’，下一次，你必须得联系我。我不在乎是否有——”

“你知道吗？去他妈的。我不想再和你讨论这个问题了。”Arthur将洗碗巾“唰”地搭在了肩膀上穿过厨房走去门厅。他从衣架上抓起自己的外套，穿上后又走回了厨房。

Eames仍然靠在工作台上低着头盯着铺着瓷砖的地板。当Arthur走回来时他抬起了头，“你在干什么？”

Arthur将放餐具的抽屉拉开，一把抓起盛放着他精美刀具的盒子将其用胳膊夹住。

“Arthur——”

“我现在就把这些该死的东西都扔了。”Arthur大喊了一句。“它们惹是生非的能力可比它们该有的价值要多得多！”

他下了三楼，推开公寓的前门左转之后将装着刀具的盒子扔进了他所见到的第一个垃圾桶里，然后头也不回的继续走了下去。

 

~

 

作为前任的CIA特工，这次的目标人物对盗梦行业了解的一清二楚。为此Arthur不得不针对他的医疗记录和军事背景做了一番彻底的调查，甚至连他的家庭病史都没有放过。他们的药剂师也花了好几个星期调整入梦剂的用量以确保目标人物能够平稳地沉睡在梦中。而对他们来说真正危险的是，在摁下PASIV中央的柱塞进入梦中并实施盗潜之前，他们对目标人物会有怎样的反应一无所知。

之后入梦剂的确起到了作用，针对于目标人物的盗潜也进行的十分顺利。然而药效却消失得过于迅速，目标人物竟和小队在同一时间醒了过来。他一拳打破了盗潜师的鼻子，又差点用躺椅将Arthur击晕在地。这使得Arthur和他的小队不得不在接下来的四天里匿藏在距离斯图加特四十英里之外的安全屋中，直到Arthur的线人通知他们边境警报已经解除。

Arthur十分确定他在逃亡中扭伤了自己的臀骨，受伤的位置大概位于大腿骨附近。为此他已经约好了家庭医生明天就诊——他打算告诉医生这是自己从楼梯上滚下来磕着了。Dekker医生大概会一边叹气一边捏捏鼻子，对此不发表任何评价。

Arthur沿着Marnixkade运河漫无目标的走着。船只如他预期的那般停泊在冬季的水面上，城市安静极了，只有偶尔越过他身旁的自行车所带来的那一两声响铃。当他走到Westerpark附近的时候，Arthur这才意识到自己不知不觉中已经将近走了差不多有一英里远。他的大腿因为长途跋涉而疲劳地打着颤，他不打算在回去他和Eames的公寓前再多走出一英里了。

但是Arthur也没有做好回家的准备。他原本打算和Eames进一步探讨他们之间的关系，这或许可能完全改变他们的现状。在好几个月以前Arthur就在心里想着这件事情，他确定那时候的Eames会接受他这个提议。但事到如今，他又不敢肯定自己这个想法了。

虽然Arthur从来没有百分之百地预料出Eames对任何事情会做出怎样的反应，但是在过去的几个月中，Eames却变得更加难以捉摸。他比平时更频繁的去触摸Arthur，却不愿对Arthur多说些什么。他一直自以为是地趁着Arthur不注意的时候凝视着Arthur的侧脸，却不知道后者一早就看穿了他这般行为。他就好像在期待Arthur去回答什么他从未说出口的问题一样。

而在Arthur离开家去工作的时候，Eames几乎天天都会为了和他漫无目的的闲聊而打电话给他：比如怎样用荷兰语骂人，或者他对苍鹭的突发奇想，又或者是“还记得那次在圣塞巴斯蒂安那个女的想约你出去，而你是怎样向她解释你其实不是个直男吗？你用了‘直的’那个单词，而她却以为你在谈论你的老二。于是她微笑着提出她可以帮你来一发手活，就像那些慈善的撒玛利亚人一样。“

圣塞巴斯蒂安是他和Eames第一次摆脱一切的地方。那是一个距离巴塞罗那不远的小城，他们当时刚刚结束了在巴塞罗那的工作，急需发泄仍然徘徊在身体中的肾上激素。在那之前他们从未想过对方会选择和自己出去约会而不是转而去接下另一份工作。

他们乐此不疲地探索着城市，懒洋洋地躺在沙滩上直到太阳西下，或者将自己埋进沙子中取暖。他们喝了太多的酒，每天都睡到日上三竿才会起床。他们每一天都和自己保证明天他们就会离开，然而Eames却在每个中午前台打电话过来的时候冲着话筒嘟囔着，“多延长一天，谢了。”之后他会滚回床上，用头枕着Arthur光裸的胸膛。

Arthur回想着往事，他笑了起来，因为回忆而心跳加速，温暖蔓延去他的四肢。他转过身然后向家走去。

 

 

当Arthur回到他们公寓的时候，室内依旧灯火通明。他在走去卧室的途中将它们一个个关上（包括门厅的吊灯，起居室的台灯，还有厨房的壁灯）。

卧室通往阳台的门是开着的，Eames只穿着一条短裤、戴着眼镜坐在他们摆放在阳台上的铁质椅子上。他手中握着一本书却并没有去读他，相反的是，他正低头看着人来车往的大街。

当Arthur走进阳台的时候Eames抬起了头，他将眼镜拿了下来，心不在焉地用它敲击着立在他前面的矮桌。“你知道Bergens夫妇有一个儿子吗？”

“他们有吗？”Arthur走上前坐在了Eames对面的椅子上。

“我看是的。要不就是他们在玩群交的游戏。”Eames看着住在街对面公寓里那对看起来有一堆生活问题的夫妇说道。“但是他看起来有点像Frederick，都有着金色的卷发。还有差不多一样的扁鼻子。”

“也许他是Frederick上一段婚姻中的孩子。”Arthur说。

“也有可能。Erna看起来并不怎么喜欢他。”

Arthur跟随着Eames的目光，一同看着街对面那扇漆黑的窗户。“我怎么从没有见过他？”

“他只在清晨才会出现，差不多是每天五六点的时候。”

Arthur皱起了眉头，他调转视线看向了Eames。

Eames叹了口气，又将眼镜戴了起来。“我一直睡不好觉。”

“Eames——”

“我先前所说的话并不是认真的，关于你离开的时候必须要联系我那些话，”Eames忽然转变了话题，似乎对谈论他为什么每天都会在黎明就醒来这件事情不感兴趣。“我不会就把你的刀具放进了洗碗机这件事情道歉。说真的，Arthur，我一直不能安下心来，更不用说是记住——”

“我知道，我知道。”Arthur调整了一下他的椅子，他将矮桌移去一边，坐在了距离Eames仅仅几步远以外的地方。他伸出了手，又觉得现在就在谈话中加入慰藉地碰触似乎有些为时过早，他又将手缩了回来。Arthur将双手交叉放在腿上，然后清了清喉咙。“我一直在想……我想我会逐步开始少接一些活儿。”

Eames推了推眼镜，歪着头研究着Arthur的表情。“为什么？”

“因为——”Arthur深吸了一口气，他为了能够更顺利地说出接下来的话而低下了头，盯着自己的双手躲避着Eames探寻的目光。“因为我想你与共度余生，Eames。真正的生活在一起，而不是每年只在工作和工作之间相处那么四五个月。我不希望我们的生活会受控于任何东西。我不想要截止日期；我想要的是与你一起共度的时间。”Arthur在将自己的话变成一堆愚蠢的诗歌之前停了下来。“如果……我是说，如果这也是你想要的。”他强迫自己喘了几口气，然后抬起了头。

Eames完完全全地愣在了原地，他的眼圈微微泛红，就好像他一直在强迫自己不要眨眼一样。他嘴角扬起一丝微笑。“你一直在练习这段对话，对吗？”

Arthur笑了起来。“对。是的。在过去几个月里。”

Eames点了点头，似乎在考虑着Arthur所说的话。“如果你开始因此而焦躁不安怎么办？”

“你已经减少了你的工作了。在焦躁不安方面，你可比我糟糕的多了。”

“我逐渐减少入梦并不代表我不接活儿了。但是和我相比，将你的工作与现实生活接洽起来似乎会更难一些。”

Arthur想了想，他回想起高中时期的职业咨询顾问对他所说的话。“我大概会成为一个不错的人力资源经理。”

Eames用手搓了搓脸窃笑了起来。“天啊，你大概会成为一个糟糕透顶的人力资源经理。想想看吧，我刚从大学毕业，上班的第一面就是要面对你这张脸，我大概会吓尿了。”

Arthur微笑着。“处理税务表也是一份严肃的工作。”

Eames又将眼镜摘了下来，他用大拇指和食指掐了掐自己的太阳穴。“于是我们应该给彼此一个努力的机会，对吗？只是你我之间。”

“我很乐意。”

Eames笑了起来，那笑容细小又温暖，几乎还带着一点点的羞涩。他将眼镜放在了桌子上站起身。“好吧，我想现在大概是个合适的时机把这个东西给你了。”

在Arthur还来不及问“什么”的时候，Eames就已经消失去了他们的卧室。Arthur听着屋里传来开拉抽屉的声音，还有Eames时不时边窃笑边嘟囔着：“上帝啊。我真应该穿上件合适的长裤来做这个。”

Eames缓步走回了阳台，坐在了Arthur对面。他靠上前，Arthur这才看到他手中握着一个木质的小盒子，从盒子的大小来看那通常都是用来装结婚戒指的。

Arthur庆幸此刻Eames正低头看着手中的盒子而不是看着他，因为Arthur十分确定他此刻的表情大概可以用千变万化来形容。

Eames把玩着手中的盒子，他清了清喉咙。“我——我几个月之前去都柏林见我母亲的时候拿到了这个。当然我事先争得了她的同意。这不是我顺手拿来的。”他将盒子打开，一枚老旧的、雕刻有花纹的银色戒指好好地躺在天鹅绒的垫子上，Arthur试图想去看清楚那上面的花纹，却因为Eames不停地摆弄盒子而始终没法看清楚。

“这是她的父亲——我的祖父所拥有的。这是——我知道这看起来太普通了。它甚至不是铂金的。它是——”

“钯金的，”Arthur说道。“二战期间的戒指都是用钯金制成的，因为铂金都被拿去制造武器了。”此时此刻，Eames所做之事中所包含的感情彻底地击中了Arthur。

Eames有两个哥哥一个姐姐，他们都在Eames的祖父去世之前就已经结婚了。这大概是Eames的母亲一直说这枚戒指是留给Eames的原因。Arthur曾经见过她几次，他不敢确定她是否真正接受了自己。但是Arthur知道Eames的母亲有多爱自己的儿子。他同样清楚Eames的母亲是一位严格又死守逻辑的女性，她在Eames那过于荒唐不着边际的年轻时代一直指引着他的儿子。除非她知道Eames是真的下定决心而不是一时的心血来潮，否则她不会将这枚戒指交予他。

Arthur抬起头看向Eames，后者仍低着头不去看Arthur的眼睛。他的声音中有着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“这不是一个正式的——求婚，事实上这大概什么都不算。但是我一直在考虑着，关于你我之间，就如同你一样。”最终，他抬起头，摆正手中的盒子，面冲着Arthur打开了。“无论什么时候我们确定我们准备好了，我希望能将这个给你。”

Arthur微笑着，虽然Eames并没有直接向他提问，但是他仍开口回答，“我愿意。”

Eames如释重负地叹了一口气，他的胸腔因此而明显地收缩了一下。“感谢老天。”

Arthur忍不住笑得喷了出来，他闭上嘴感到了些许的尴尬。Eames厚颜无耻地冲他傻乐着，他伸手将盒子塞进了Arthur手里。“给你，”他说道，“现在它可以和你那些裤子一起放在抽屉里了。”

Arthur靠向Eames，距离进得足以感受到Eames的呼吸若有若无地扫过他的太阳穴。他将戒指从盒子中拿了出来仔细端详着。戒指上面的图案十分简单，差不多就是几何形状的小麦图样雕刻在上面——那是多子和永恒的象征。前一个含义对他和Eames来说都不太合适，Arthur决定他们无论如何也要将第二个含义执行到底。

他并没有就此带上戒指，不仅仅是因为他觉得自己还没有做好充分的准备，更是因为，“喔，你祖父的手指真是粗啊。”

“唔，我们可以对此作出一些修改。”Eames伸手将Arthur鬓角跑出来的头发别到Arthur耳后，他的手指停留在Arthur的耳背上，用指尖来来回回磨蹭着Arthur的耳朵。

Arthur颤抖了一下，他意识到这并非只是由于Eames抚摸着他的缘故。距离刚才的争吵已经过去了几个小时，而现在屋外的气温明显已经下降了不少。他用前额抵住Eames的前额问道，“现在屋外气温只有40华氏度，你为什么只穿着短裤？”

Eames闭上眼睛呻吟了一下，“在你离开的时候我稍微弄脏了自己。”

“你做了什么？”

Eames歪着头，用鼻子去磨蹭着Arthur的鼻子，他贴着Arthur的嘴唇开口说道，“把你那些该死的刀具从垃圾箱里挖出来。”他伸出舌头舔着Arthur的下嘴唇，然后又用牙齿叼住它用力地吮吸着。

Arthur喘息着，将戒指放回盒中，在伸出手环住Eames的脖颈前把盒子放在了桌子上。他靠向前，叉开腿坐在了Eames的大腿上。“你他妈的恨那些刀具。你为什么还要这么做？”他用臀部来回磨蹭着Eames，忽然之间被不顾一切的欲望所击中。

Eames用大拇指摁住Arthur的下颚，然后用舌头撬开Arthur并没有闭紧的嘴唇舔着Arthur温热的口腔内部。“因为，你就喜欢让我去执行那些我从不会执行的指令。”他一只手伸进Arthur的头发里，轻轻拉扯着Arthur的头发，后者顺从的扬起脖子，任由Eames吮吸着自己的脖颈。“而我偏偏喜欢不去遵守它们。”

Arthur将手伸进Eames的拳击短裤里，他飞快地撸了一下Eames的阴茎，随后又向下去抚摸Eames的双球。“并且因为你爱我。”

Eames向上顶了顶自己的胯部，他在Arthur耳边呻吟道，“哦该死的，因为我爱你。”

他们在阳台上做起爱来。Arthur甚至没有费心将自己的衣服全部脱下；他只是脱下了裤子和拳击短裤，然后将衬衫的扣子解开好让Eames可以在他们彼此抚摸对方的阴茎的同时吮吸他的乳首。

Arthur有些疏远地庆幸他们的阳台足够封闭，而街对面的邻居也早已经睡着了。他很确定如果他们目睹了现在这一幕——他双腿穿过椅子的扶手，脚趾抵着阳台的水泥地上好让Eames能更好的前后撸动他的阴茎——他们永远也不会像以前那样看他了。

Eames将中指伸进Arthur的嘴里，“帮我弄湿它，love。”Arthur就这么做了，他用嘴唇含住Eames的手指，用舌头舔吸着Eames的指关节，因为他轻微的咸味和烟草的味道而呻吟着。

Eames收回了手向下探去，随后用被Arthur润湿过的手指分开了Arthur的臀瓣。Arthur喘息着，他调整了臀部努力向前靠去，尽可能地为Eames伸展开自己的身体。他握住了Eames的阴茎快速的撸动着，借着Eames溢出的前液做润滑，然后用拇指和食指前后揉搓着Eames的包皮。

Eames用手指顶住了Arthur的后穴，在手指滑入Arthur体内的时候重重喘息着。Arthur抓住了Eames的手，借着Eames探进自己身体的手指来扩张着自己。“操我，”他说着，另一只手攥住了他们的阴茎在同一时间撸动起来。

“上帝啊Arthur。”Eames更进一步地将手指伸进了Arthur的体内。他缓慢地操动起来，隔几下就扭动一下自己的手指，或是弯曲起来寻找着Arthur的前列腺。Arthur想要求他伸进更多的手指进来，但是他的身体太过紧涩，而现在停下来去寻找润滑剂显然是不可能的。他伴随着Eames操他的节奏而摆动着臀部，同时握紧了他们的阴茎。Eames的大腿颤抖着，他早就顾不上什么节奏，只是疯狂地顶着Arthur的手。他就快达到高潮了。

紧接着Eames找到了Arthur的前列腺，Arthur因此屏住了呼吸，“这里，就是这里，Eames。操，不要停下来。”他加快了撸动Eames阴茎的速度，却松开了自己的，随后操进了Eames睾丸和大腿间的缝隙。他靠上前，沿着Eames的脖颈一路舔吸上去，用舌头和牙齿啃咬着Eames的耳垂。

Eames的身体急促地抽搐了一下，他呻吟着射了出来，Arthur都可以感觉到他皮肤的颤动。他的精液沾满了Arthur整个手心，而他在高潮的过程中仍旧不停地用手指操着Arthur。

Arthur几乎已经蜷缩在了Eames的腿上，他进而又操着自己的拳头，因Eames的手指而颤抖个不停。Eames用手握住了Arthur的手，拇指磨蹭着Arthur阴茎的顶端。Arthur紧紧地闭上眼睛，将脸埋在Eames的胸口射了出来，他的后穴紧紧地攥住了Eames的手指。

Eames的呼吸慢慢平复了下来，他窃笑着，用干净的那只手摆弄着Arthur的头发。“如果每次都能换来这么出色的性爱，我大概会继续把你的刀具扔进洗碗机里。”

Arthur懒洋洋地将下巴抵住了Eames的肩膀，在他耳边开口说道，“你真让人难以忍受。”他微笑着，“你知道，除你之外，这世界上我大概再也找不到一个能让我这么讨厌的人了。”

Eames扭过头亲了亲Arthur的鼻子。“我也是这么认为的，love。”

 

——END——


End file.
